warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ZombiesJustWantAHug666
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Krähenstern (BC) bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 Heyyy :D Heyyy Zombie! (Darf ich dich so nennen?) Ich habe gerade bemerkt das du neu hier bist. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder Fragen hast, frag mich einfach. Wenn du willst, könnten wir zusammen im Chat mal reden oder eine Geschichte zusammen schreiben.Wenn du ein Siggi haben willst, frag einfach Disclosure (Mir fallen die anderen gerade nicht ein XD) Also dann sag ich mal Tschüss! [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''W'i''''n't'e''''r'b'l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 11:48, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Bearbeiten Heyyy! (ich nochmal) Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du Krähenstern von Eisfrost bearbeitet hast. Es war nett von dir, weil du bestimmt nur helfen wolltest, aber ich würde dich bitten, nicht andere Seiten, die nicht dir gehören, zu bearbeiten. Die meisten hier finden das nicht so toll, aber wenn du einen Rechtschreibfehler oder so berichtigen möchtest, frag einfach in den Kommentaren. Aber wenn der Ersteller nicht antwortet, würde ich dir raten die Seite so zu lassen. Das war jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber es war ein kleiner Tipp. [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 11:55, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Willkommen :3 Ich wollte einfach nur mal "Hi" sagen! Falls es irgendetwas gibt womit ich dir helfen kann, (sei es, dass du ein Bild brauchst oder Fragen zum Wiki hast oder so) gib gerne Bescheid! Ansonsten wäre es wohl gut, wenn du dir mal die Regeln ansiehst, einfach nur um Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Lg :3 ''Fisch BLUB'' 60px'' Hellooo Hey, ich wollte eigentlich nur hi sagen und dass ich deinen Username richtig knuffig finde. Wer weis? Maybe Zombies really just want a hug �� LG 10:59, 17. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hinweis zu Kategorien Hey there, ich habe gesehen, dass du einigen deiner Seiten deine By-Kategorie hinzugefügt hast - das ist prinzipiell auch gut, vor allem weil die By-Kategorie ja mit am wichtigsten ist, aber für die Zukunft wäre es gut, wenn du weitere Kategorien, die du möglicherweise brauchst, erst anmeldest (wie das geht, kannst du hier nachlesen), damit man weiß, wozu sie da ist und sie in das Kategoriesystem eingegliedert werden kann (und damit nicht Kategorien mit Rechtschreibfehlern oder nur einer Seite erstellt werden) ^^ 16:21, 28. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Hi uwu Hi, Sorry, dass ich dich einfach so random anschreibe, aber mir war gerade einfach danach. uwuthumb Jedenfalls muss ich erst mal sagen, dass ich deinen Usernamen schon ziemlich nice finde xD und zweitens bin ich gerade auf die Seite zu deinem Charakter Crowley gekommen und find den irgendwie auch ziemlich nice. Keine Ahnung, aber so gut ausgearbeitete Charaktere findet man irgenwie relativ selten und irgenwie mag ich auch jetzt schon so ein bisschen. xD Naja, lange rede kurzer Sinn, ich hab mich einfach random dazu entschieden mal ein kleines Fanart zu ihm zu zeichnen (vor allem jetzt wo mein Tablet wieder funktioniert uwu) und hoffe mal, dass ich die Beschreibung auch einigermaßen gut umgesetzt habe. Okay, das war's dann auch erst mal schon wieder von mir. xD Wünsch' dir noch nen schönen Abend, lg 20:30, 22. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Yay, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt ^^ und klar, du kannst es gerne die Seite hinzufügen (wäre aber nett, wenn du auch erwähnen könntest, dass das BIld von mir stammt ^^') Oof, kenn ich xD Lg 21:15, 22. Mär. 2019 (UTC) (Die kann man sich selbst erstellen, man braucht halt n Code dafür...ich glaub irgendwo im Forum wurde das mal genauer erklärt.) Fotos Hallöchen! Ich schreibe dir, da ich bemerkt habe, dass du ein paar Fotos hochgeladen hast ohne deren Quelle in der Dateibeschreibung anzugeben. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, die Quellen dafür innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden zu ergänzen, da ich die Bilder ansonsten wieder löschen muss. Hier ist ein Beispiel, wie so eine Quellenangabe auszusehen hat. Die betroffenen Bilder von dir, die ich meine sind diese hier: *Datei:YEEEGERMEISTER_47584034_675740486155080_4990935883349469444_n-1-.jpg *Datei:YEEEGERMEISTER_43264162_499956827148404_5120139586062279167_n-1-.jpg *Datei:YEEEGERMEISTER_47690745_275527219794085_1086707290912162943_n-1-.jpg *Datei:YEEEGERMEISTER_43517270_2148803545374858_8200431863210662235_n-1-.jpg 17:33, 24. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Hey, Ich habe gesehen, dass du zwar Links zu den Fotos angegeben hast, bis auf die Collage mit den neun Bildern aber lediglich auf deine eigenen Uploads verlinkt hast. Das ist nicht Sinn und Zweck der Quellenangabe. Die Quellenangabe ist dafür da, den Fotografen/Artist und die Website, von der man das verwendete Foto hat zu nennen. Bitte ergänze diese beiden Dinge so wie in dem Beispiel, das ich dir geschickt habe, da diese sonst unabhängig von deinen Zeichnungen, die im Vordergrund sind, wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung gelöscht werden. 15:35, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Den Ursprung von Bildern kann man in den allermeisten Fällen ganz leicht mit einer umgekehrten Bildersuche herausfinden. Wie das geht, habe ich mal in diesem Thread im letzten Punkt erklärt. Mit einer der dort erwähnten Methoden solltest du vermutlich was finden können. 15:45, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) hellow Hi Zombie :DDD Ich wollte dir mal Hi sagen weil ich dich einfach durch deine Bilder gesehen habe, und wollte dich für dein Talent loben :). Falls du Requests annimmst... Könntest du mir bitte Silberpfote zeichnen? Sie ist silbergrau getigert mit eisblauen Augen. Danke und schönen Tag noch :) 08:48, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ree Hi, ich verstehe das, überstress dich nicht :). Die Signatur kriegst du her indem du sie machst. Soll ich dir eine machen? Wenn ja dann solltest du mir Spruch 1 und Spruch 2 sagen (ich meine Spruch 1 ist zB wie bei meiner Sigantur Wolychaa, Spruch 2 ist das kleiner geschrieben daneben also bei mir well, life suxx). Dazu Schriftart von Spruch 1 und 2. Und Schriftfarbe von Spruch 1 und 2. Ich kann einen Überlauf von Farben bei Spruch 1 machen. lg 17:15, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC)